


I Didn't Ask For My Lunch To-Go

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Hot Pink Sports Cars, Lunch, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Jet-Vac got his lunch stolen, and now it was up to Wild Storm and him to get it back.
Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Didn't Ask For My Lunch To-Go

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the last crack treated seriously fic I wrote for fictober. But you know what? It was fun to write.
> 
> Also I'm uploading this on a computer used for school, because personal PC issues are fun! :,)

Wild Storm didn’t expect Jet-Vac to have his lunch stolen. Not at his age, and especially not after a mission together. 

They had just finished clearing out several dead, rotting chompy pods near a small town surrounded by woods. Currently, the Skylands was going through a fairly dry period, in terms of evil deeds being done. With no big rescues requiring all hands on deck, and no looming evils which needed to be taken care of, the two of them were among several Skylanders volunteering for any tiny job. Clearing old chompy pods wasn’t much, but it did help to beautify the environment. Plus it prevented them from getting too bored in a time like that.

They were sent to the strange town of Oddball, a lesser known village which, if you heard of its name, one would think it was merely made up by someone on the spot. But it was a town that lived up to its name. The residents there were known for being peculiar. When the Skylanders arrived there, because the town’s mayor requested they come and clear the rotting chompy pods, a resident gifted the two of them with hats made out of popsicle sticks.

Usually, Wild Storm bought his lunches. He was still not used to packing them, since he was a rootless mercenary for quite a while. So he went off to buy his lunch at the town while Jet-Vac started tucking into his own meal (he packed himself some whole grain bread, along with a salad).

But when Wild Storm came back with his pasta, he returned just in time to see someone riding a motorcycle drive up to Jet-Vac. And then stole his lunch directly under his nose. They just reached out, snatched it, and drove off cackling. “Hey! Come back here with my lunch!” Yelled Jet-Vac.

And soon, the two of them were in a mad pursuit after the thief. 

It was difficult to chase someone on a motorcycle when they were running. And soon, Wild Storm knew they needed to find some sort of vehicle to chase them down. That day, Jet-Vac had left his Jet Stream back in the garage at the Academy. So if they wanted to find a vehicle, they needed to borrow one. And fast.

Wild Storm ran inside the nearest building immediately, which just so happened to be a bar. “Quick! I’m a Skylander, and for official Skylander reasons I am in need of a vehicle. Can anyone here lend me one?”   
  
Fortunately for Wild Storm, most people in the town of Oddball were used to strange and unusual things happening, and they did not often question those weird things. Just as quickly as he had barged in, a mabu tossed him a set of car keys. It had a letter ‘P’ keychain covered in tiny pink rhinestones attached to it. “It’s the pink sports car outside! Very hard to miss! Return her immediately once you’re done!”

Wild Storm yelled his thanks as he ran out the door. He grabbed Jet-Vac, unlocked the car, and the chase was on again!

It was kind of tough doing that at first. Not only were there tons of trinkets all over the dashboard, but the air was heavily perfumed, to the point where the smell made them both a little dizzy. But once they pushed all the knick knacks aside, including the fuzzy pink dice hanging on the rear view mirror, things got so much easier. They sped up the car as fast as she could go. 

At first, Wild Storm was the one taking the wheel. Unfortunately, he was not a good driver. His hands were also a little too big to really make good use of the tiny steering wheel. “Give me that!” Went Jet-Vac, as he pushed him off the driver’s seat.

After that was done - with many near-misses at the pedestrians, and many yelled-aloud apologies - Jet-Vac took the wheel entirely. And fortunately, Jet-Vac was a pretty good driver.

He was sharp while driving, avoiding all obstacles in their way with finesse. Though he kept his eyes on the lunch thief, he never failed to keep a lookout for pedestrians. No point in getting anyone hurt in their chase. They had managed to avoid hurting anyone during their rocky start, but luck could run out. Skill bought them a little more fortune. And though they were on hot pursuit, Jet-Vac still tried his best to obey as many traffic laws as he could.

Though, as Wild Storm eventually had to point out, while on a car chase, there was really no need to obey traffic lights religiously. Especially in a town infamous for its weird people. “I’m sure the folks here will understand, but for now, we need to catch that lunch thief!”

And that proved to be a good decision, though it did put Jet-Vac’s skills as a driver to the test. But since the lunch thief was speeding, speeding was fair. And they ran up, getting closer and closer…

Until the motorcycle in front of them had one of its tires burst. The driver was flung to the side, thrown off the vehicle right into the branches of a tall tree. From there, Jet-Vac had to think fast. Stopping the hot pink sports car before it could run over the motorcycle. Even during an intense car chase, he still had an aversion towards property damage, and he tried to avoid it as much as possible. And luckily, he stopped right before he could crush the bike.

The two of them walked up to the lunch thief, who was stuck in the tree’s branches. Looking rather pathetic just hanging there. And while they both found it tempting to remove the helmet to see who had stolen Jet-Vac’s lunch, the truth was that they were both too tired to really care. 

They sat under the tree, eating their cold lunches. And once they were finished they cleaned up all their stuff, and drove off away in the hot pink sports car, so that they could return it to the generous mabu who helped them out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether I ever said this or not, but if I ever write about Jet-Vac, unless stated otherwise, I'm usually writing him as a trans man.


End file.
